Waylon dan 2 Musim
by bruderup
Summary: "Kembalilah, Waylon. Kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu."


"Kembalilah, Waylon. Kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu."

* * *

 _Waylon dan 2 Waktu (c) bruderup_

 _Outlast (c) Red Barrels_

* * *

 ** _Winter II_**

Saat salju menghiasi kota dengan warna putih cemerlangnya, Waylon Park sudah bangun, memakai jaket, memakai topi, mengenakan syal panjang, lalu kaki-kaki yang baru sembuh dari luka itu dipaksakan untuk mencapai halaman.

Lisa terbangun.

"Waylon! Sedang apa?"

Waylon melilitkan kawat berduri, di sepanjang halaman, satu lilit, dua lilit, menyisakan sejejak tipis tanpa kawat di pintu masuk.

"Waylon!"

"Ah, Lisa! Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya sedang melindungi rumah kita. Tidurlah kembali."

Lisa masih tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

 ** _Spring I_**

"Hei, _darling~_ "

Waylon bergidik, genggamannya berubah putih—mengerat pada kamera yang memiliki kemampuan melihat malam dengan begitu baik. Jangan, jangan keluar, jangan terpancing, jangan mau, jangan, jangan sampai, jangan!

"Ayolah, _Darling_! Keluarlah! Aku sudah mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita! Jadilah ibu untuk anak-anakku, _Darling_!"

Mati sajalah sana!

Tapi pintu dipaksa terbuka, Waylon nyaris melemparkan kameranya.

"A-Apa yang sedang Papa lakukan?"

Waylon tidak mau lagi buang air di kamar mandi atasnya, yang begitu sempit, berdebu, gelap—mengingatkannya akan loker-loker dan kolong kamar tidur lusuh di suatu rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

 ** _Spring II_**

"Papa, papa!"

"Menyingkirlah sebentar, Nak. Papa sedang sibuk."

"Papa, papa! Ayo main, ayo!"

"Nanti saja, Nak."

"Papa! Papa! Kakak tidak bisa diajak bermain karena sedang tidur siang."

"Sebentar, ya, Nak."

"Ayo, Papa! Ayo!"

"BISA DIAM TIDAK?! Kau menggangguku! Kenapa tidak pergi keluar dan temui orang-orang lain yang bisa kau ajak bermain ketimbang harus mengacaukan pekerjaanku!"

"Hiks, Mama!"

* * *

 ** _Summer I_**

"Waylon, bisa tolong ambilkan makanan di oven?"

Rekreasi sebentar ke rumah nenek mungkin pilihan yang baik untuk menyembuhkan halusinasinya, Waylon mengangguk, siang-siang dan udara begitu panas, tapi 2 anaknya malah ingin makan makanan panas.

Sampailah Waylon di dapur, ada sebuah oven yang masih menyala, sinar merahnya terlihat membuat muak, namun mematangkan makanan lezat di dalamnya.

Makanan, kan?

Waylon tidak punya oven—hanya kompor, sementara nenek hanya punya oven—tanpa kompor.

 _"Hi, meat!"_

Waylon bergidik, tidak, tidak, ini dapur nenek.

"Aku kelaparan."

Bukan dapurnya Manera, kan?

"Tidak!"

"Waylon!"

Lisa buru-buru menghampiri sumber suara, langkahnya berketerap, kaget sekaligus bingung, anak-anak mengekor di belakangnya, penasaran makhluk apa yang bisa membuat Papa yang dulu begitu jagoan, sekarang menjadi agak lemah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tolong! Jangan makan aku!"

Hanya sebuah oven yang masih menyala.

* * *

 ** _Summer II_**

"Berita terkini, kecelakaan menghantam jalanan Colorado."

Hah? Waylon yang sedang bekerja mendadak memalingkan pandangan, kecelakaan? Kecelakaan? Jalanan? Seingatnya Lisa dan dua anaknya sedang liburan ke suatu tempat rahasia.

Jangan-jangan...

Lalu tampilah mobil bekas kecelakaan, Waylon buru-buru pergi ke kamar, mengambil surat-surat kepemilikan kendaraan.

Nomornya berbeda, warnanya berbeda, hanya jenis kendaraannya saja yang sama.

Ah, bisa saja Lisa mengecatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Waylon! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Waylon cepat-cepat menuju rumah sakit, beruntunglah sang jurnalis menyebutkan lokasinya.

"Oh, maaf, Tuan. Yang kecelakaan itu Lynn Langermann, bukan Lisa Park."

* * *

 ** _Autumn I_**

"Menikahlah denganku, _darling_!"

"Aku lapar."

"Kau kira laptop pinjaman itu bisa menghancurkan pertahanan Murkoff yang begitu istimewa, Park?"

Waylon terbangun dengan cucuran keringat, dua malam seterusnya, dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Padahal kamarnya telah begitu bersih dan rapi dan nyaman dan cantik untuk ditempati. Di pel tiap enam jam, diganti sprai tiap dua hari, dan diberi pewangi ruangan setiap satu jam.

* * *

 ** _Autumn II_**

"Itu tindakan yang bagus, Park. Sangat bagus, tapi perlu diingat, sekalinya kau mengungkapkan data tentang kekejaman Murkoff, hidupmu bisa langsung berakhir, karena Murkoff barang tentu tidak akan diam saja, Murkoff punya banyak dana, dan yang paling kutakutkan, mereka tidak hanya akan melukaimu, Park. Tapi bisa melukai Lisa, dan juga kedua anakmu."

Waylon terdiam, masih menimbang-nimbang. Antara tombol _back_ atau _upload_.

"Pikirkan dulu baik-baik, Park."

Tidak, dia harus berani menanggung risiko, Murkoff akan dijerat oleh pengadilan seberat-beratnya atas kejahatan melawan kemanusiaan yang dilakukannya, seharusnya begitu, kan?

 _Upload._

* * *

 ** _Winter I_**

"Hati-hati, Park. Murkoff berencana akan mengunjungimu dalam beberapa hari ini."

Saat salju menghiasi kota dengan warna putih cemerlangnya, Waylon Park sudah bangun, memakai jaket, memakai topi, mengenakan syal panjang, lalu mulai menumpahkan limpahan bensin sampai lantainya berkilau warna pelangi.

Lisa terbangun.

"Waylon!"

"Ah, syukurlah kau bangun! Ayo bantu aku bangunkan anak-anak! Kita akan langsung pergi ke negara bagian lain."

Lisa tidak sempat menanyakan kenapa atau bagaimana, musim dingin sangat menggigit, dirinya masih mengantuk, tapi memaksakan jalan cepat sampai berhenti di mobil satu-satunya, ternyata semua pakaian—dan makanan—sudah memenuhi bagasi, kedua anaknya memilih untuk melanjutkan tidur pagi mereka.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada rumah, Nak."

Api menghanguskan rumah mereka.

Dan orang-orang Murkoff baru sampai beberapa jam kemudian, hanya untuk menemukan rumah yang telah terbakar. Waylon Park melarikan diri.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Ahhh! Fanfic Outlast pertamaku~ xD

Outlast itu game yang seru, kan? Apalagi dengan karakter super kecenya yang namanya Waylon Park~ xD sayangnya dia udah punya istri~

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca~ semoga suka, yha~ jangan ragu buat tinggalin komentar di kolom komentar~


End file.
